


多少蓬莱旧事

by GhastlyDream



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Fujiwara no Mokou/Houraisan Kaguya
Kudos: 2





	多少蓬莱旧事

藤原妹红心想：我需要一些水。她的喉咙干涩得好像嗓子长满了粗糙桌椅迸出的木刺，同时填塞在阳光下晒干以制作灯芯草的黏腻苔藓，痒意无穷无尽地滋生。蓬莱山辉夜给她沏一壶中国碧螺春，素手娴静熟稔地往杯内注入碧色茶水，没滤干净的零碎叶子在水中旋舞，反射着少许光芒，一面是墨般的浓绿一面却折着宛似钢丝的银辉。茶水过于温热了，她小心地吹着杯子上升腾的白色烟雾，啜饮时还是被烫到舌尖。她想象着那儿渗出血珠，绵延成雾，于湿濛濛的嫣红中开出一朵炽热的石榴花。  
连日的阴雨将藤原妹红困在了这间小小的木屋里，实际上雨水的冲刷对她而言无异于清洁身体，然而某种东西揿紧了她，使得她心甘情愿地留在这儿——也许是滚烫芬芳的绿茶，也许是蓬莱山辉夜玉髓般鲜明妩媚的双眸。这是她们相识的第七天，蓬莱山辉夜似乎永远不会说“请喝茶”“洗澡水烧好了”“请吃点东西”“床已经铺好了”以外的话，缄默得像一株清癯纤细的植物，款款伫立在屋子中央，温雅的神情无可挑剔。前些日子藤原妹红因想要给她报酬而靠近她时，她礼貌地退后一步避开触碰，明显地表露出了对陌生女子的抗拒。但前天她开始允许藤原妹红抚摸她织锦般柔滑素净的墨黑长发；昨天则默许藤原妹红若即若离地撩拨她每一个指隙。在藤原妹红看来下雨天除了干那档子事儿以外也没什么特别的乐趣可言，何况雨声中进行的欢爱行为似乎总蒙着层浪漫的色彩，女孩儿们会因此比平常更为顺从。她从不掩饰自己喜好女色的事实，七天前向蓬莱山辉夜投宿时她便明确指出过这一点，并表示若是对方害怕，现在拒绝还来得及。但蓬莱山辉夜只是微微一怔，便将这位银发如瀑的客人迎进家中。  
突然间她略有些烦躁地把茶杯往桌上一放，几丝不可避免的摇晃使液珠飞溅出来，染湿了爬满褶裥的灯笼袖。她猛地起身，伸臂抱住正欲离去的蓬莱山辉夜，在对方脸上浮出些许愕然神色时将其压倒，右手及时地枕在那头美丽黑发后方以防她撞到后脑勺。藤原妹红一动不动地紧贴在她身上，感受着她羼些寒意的温暖，品味着她富有弹性的饱满软玉——与藤原妹红自己贫瘠的山川全然不同。近在咫尺的蓬莱山辉夜的脸显得很奇怪，藤原妹红想，靠近了看，她白皙的脸不再那么完美无缺，窥得见细微毛孔与分布其上的白桃外衣般的淡青绒毛，也许还有几处不易被察觉的暗哑痣斑。女人都这样——她们并不由橘花、蜂蜜、白云一类的东西做成。她们的肉体与男人一样藏污纳垢。但藤原妹红还是只会对女性起反应。  
“可以吗？”她问。蓬莱山辉夜先前的惊慌已经消散，默不作声地点点头，任她常年长着胼胝的手指于自己衣襟间游弋。藤原妹红像剥一只熟透的软杏子那样剥开蓬莱山辉夜繁琐的衣物，她惊奇地发现蓬莱山辉夜的身体跟自己常常梦见的那个漂亮女子一模一样，同样曲线曼妙，同样肌骨晶莹，凌乱地披散在胸前的海藻般黑发将她衬得尤为美丽。这是从她的少女时代起就凝固于她脑海深处的幢幢幻想，艾草青团般甘美清甜，此刻虚像有了实体，正是眼前温婉如三味线的女人。雨声淅淅沥沥，敲打屋檐发出叮咚脆响，不难想象竹林的景色已被纷扬细雨调成氤氲的葱郁，叶间滴落的雨点仿佛迷雾织就的丝网上方剔透水晶正在蔓延。室内温暖而干燥，藤原妹红心安理得地舔弄身下蓬莱山辉夜茶花般的身体，将之涂抹上明亮的粼粼波光。接着她们激烈地交缠。做到动情时蓬莱山辉夜曾高昂头颅，试图索取一个甜蜜的吻；可是藤原妹红摇着头拒绝了。“不；不要接吻。”她呻吟着，放任自己陷入蓬莱山辉夜湿软的窠臼。  
做完后她们没有立即起来。藤原妹红让一头银白长发在榻榻米上随意散开，正好与身边人素黑的柔顺长发相辉成映，像两匹冰冷绸缎交叠着缓缓铺展。蓬莱山辉夜颤抖着细嫩指尖，不住地捻起她几缕极淡的脆弱头发：“你很美丽……”这倒是她第一次说出毫无必要的话语。藤原妹红无力地笑了笑，侧过身对上那双摄人心魄的蔷薇般眼眸，“我很多次梦见过与你极为相像的女人。遇见你，我很惊讶。”蓬莱山辉夜不明所以地眨着眼。她接着说下去：“我已经一个人走了许多年……我要找一个人，为我的亡父报仇。我不知道她的名字、她的具体长相，更不知道她是怎么样的人——但他们都说她十分美丽，勾走了父亲的魂魄。”她伸手穿过蓬莱山辉夜绢滑的黑发，让五指攀爬其脊背上那片峻嶒的蝴蝶骨。墨发美人阖上双眼，蜷曲浓密的眼睫毛蜻蜓翅膀般微微抖动，纸屏风上映出的沾水密匝竹叶跟着一起抖动，时而坠下几线稍纵即逝的灰影。  
她喝完那壶碧螺春，蓬莱山辉夜已经沉默着衣衫不整地回到她原先待的房间。藤原妹红抽出一包烟一个打火机，若有所思地点燃一根，看橙红火焰如幼兽爪牙攫住烟头，散出缕缕黑烟。她将之凑近嘴唇——焦油气味从鼻腔迅速扩散至肺部，尼古丁麻醉大脑，却使她的精神振奋。她回想起当她还是幼童时，曾不慎撞见父亲与不知哪来的女人交欢，那丑陋的暗红楔子令她跑到花圃边大口呕吐。突然她头痛起来，猛地把烟从嘴里拿出，摁在茶桌上熄灭。细碎烟灰像未寒的尸骨，斑驳地缀饰着弯弯曲曲的木纹。她莫名其妙地仍旧捻着烟捲，并且开始揪扯香烟的滤嘴，将其撕成一条条絮状的海绵。她觉得她的心脏也成了那样绒绒烂烂。最终，她下了一个决心。  
持续数日的雨悄然停息之时，藤原妹红推开了蓬莱山辉夜那扇似乎永远紧闭着的书房的门。她怔怔地坐在一堆散乱的线装书籍间，双眸空洞如两钵凝固发黑的污血，失去焦距变得痴傻而无望。但她眼睛深处那抹无论何时都保持着优雅的极端平静还在，这让她丝毫没有因为藤原妹红的突然出现而动摇，也让藤原妹红望向她的苦痛视线中多出了一分欣赏。她朝蓬莱山辉夜走过去，那段不过几步之远的距离硬生生被她走出了千年的流逝，五百年是蓬莱山辉夜梦幻泡影般的容颜，五百年是书房潮湿角落里她再熟悉不过的名贵书画，它们曾挂在她家的墙壁上，后来被父亲命人取下送往迷雾笼罩之处。显然蓬莱山辉夜的高傲使得它们就此壅塞在一个阴暗的墙角，同时她的软弱又使得它们始终未被干净利落地丢弃——不难想象，这么多年来她的独居生活应是相当清贫。  
“现在我知道为什么他会迷恋你了。”藤原妹红说。蓬莱山辉夜仿佛从梦中惊醒似的，抬起头来注视发如雪的少女，那凄怆的神色简直像她在这竹林深处居住了这么多年，只有此时此刻是真正地活着的。她动了动嘴角，“我知道你在肋骨处藏着刀——不对，你现在没有把它带在身上。可是你投宿的那一晚我看出来了。”藤原妹红有些惊异，“对，为了终有一天杀死我的仇人，我基本上刀不离身。很少有人能看出来。”忽然她俯下身去，极为缱绻缠绵地吻了蓬莱山辉夜无花果般甜美的唇。她把她所有的仇恨，所有的痛苦，所有的厌倦都刻在这一吻上，浓厚得几乎是她整个人生的缩影。她粗暴地蹂躏那柔软的樱唇，直至竹林中传来杜鹃足以割破水墨画的清亮鸣叫。她松开蓬莱山辉夜，对方的眸子蒙着秋水似的迷离，气喘吁吁地说：“你那时候还很小……我远远望见你和男孩子打架，脸和手腿上全是乌青和血痕。那时候你的头发还是黑的，但比我的要淡些，阳光一照就闪着板栗般的色泽。那时候你还是个矮小的女童，站在那棵皂荚下——”她微张着被藤原妹红咬出点血珠的唇死去了。  
藤原妹红的喉咙干涩得发痛。她舔了一下自己涂满剧毒的嘴唇，缓缓躺在蓬莱山辉夜的尸体旁。她才发现这个阴暗的房间是有窗的，可以看见烟霭纷纷的雨后竹林。她想她和身边的女人一样高傲且软弱：蓬莱山辉夜没有扔掉价格高昂的字画，她也没有扔掉数年前意外获得的一小瓶毒药。多年来她孑然走在报仇的道路上，不知遭遇过多少危险，杀过多少人。无数次那些愚蠢的人因她是个瘦弱女子便轻视她，最后都惊恐地在她的刀下失去性命。唯独真正翦除仇雠的这一次，她选择的却是富有女性特征的毒杀，而且实现的形式是那么可笑。不过她不后悔。此时所有对往昔的追忆皆是空回首，她意识到她的生命里除了仇恨以外其实是一片空白，现在那仇恨燃烧殆尽，从她生命中抽离，留下的只是一些残影。藤原妹红杀死了蓬莱山辉夜；她在这世界上已活不下去。剧烈的疼痛于身体内部滋生，很快扩散至全身上下，比她这辈子经历过的所有痛都要强烈，甚至大于它们的总和。想到蓬莱山辉夜死前遭受的也是同样的痛，她感到安慰，于是携着嘴角一缕不易被察觉的轻微笑意闭上了眼睛。


End file.
